


Another Thing Indeed

by anne_ammons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons
Summary: Prompt:Getting married on Valentine's Day is the height of tackiness.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Another Thing Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tygermine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Getting married on Valentine's Day is the height of tackiness.  
> 

The tent was pink. The dresses were pink. The decorations were pink.

Hermione felt as if she had got lost in a bubble gum factory.

And yet, she was there because it was Ron’s wedding and she’d do anything for one of her oldest friends, even if it meant subjecting herself to Lavender’s delusions of romance.

Ginny had been apoplectic after the dress fitting. “At least _you_ don’t have to wear this monstrosity. Do you know what I’ll look like in this?”

That had been a saving grace.

No one, least of all Hermione, was surprised that Lavender hadn’t seen fit to ask her to be one of her legion of bridesmaids. Whether Lavender harbored ill feelings over Hermione’s brief dalliance with Ron wasn’t clear, but Hermione couldn’t care. She and Ron worked far better as friends, and her own romantic attention had long ago turned elsewhere. 

The object of that attention bent over and whispered in her ear.

“You know, getting married on Valentine’s Day is the height of tackiness. I’d rather be at dinner with you. Or at home, doing _other things_.”

She discretely swatted her date, taking the proffered glass of champagne. She didn’t disagree. Picking a wedding date based on tea leaves was the height of insanity, as far as she was concerned. Still, it was Lavender’s day, and clearly the theme of the wedding was consistent, if not a bit nausea-inducing.

She gave him a sharp look to remind him he had better behave, lest he find himself at the business end of her wand. There would be time for _other things_ later.

“I’m just saying.”

She knew he was kidding. Everyone got along well enough by now. And if Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley could find common ground, truly, anyone could.

She raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her drink.

His eyes widened for a moment, watching Hermione’s every move.

“What?” she asked.

Draco shook his head from side to side slowly. “Only you, Granger, can be both the Brightest Witch of our Age and completely clueless.”

She frowned. What could that possibly mean? She slowly glanced around the room, wondering what she was missing, but saw nothing out of place. The reception was winding down. It had been a lovely wedding, as pink as it was. Those left were dancing or chatting. Ron and Lavender were wrapped up in each other, completely oblivious to the world around them.

“Have another sip, Granger,” Draco purred in her ear.

She looked back down and raised her glass, noticing something at the bottom.

It appeared to be a ring. How odd.

Curious, she looked at him, finding the crooked smirk she had come to love on his face. He lifted a finger to his lips and gently took her arm, steering her out of the tent, away from the festivities.

Once they were alone, he carefully drained the glass and fished out the ring before getting down on one knee.

“While it may be uncouth to get married on Valentine’s Day, I think a proposal is quite another. What do you say, will you marry me, Granger?”


End file.
